Nalu Week 2014
by Anime and game lover 10
Summary: It's finally here people! Nalu Week 2014! This will a collection of one -shots using the prompts of each day. This is my first ever Nalu week so just enjoy! Day 1: Gifts. Natsu's made Lucy mad how will he make it up to her?
1. Chapter 1

**First day of Nalu week! I've never participated before so wish me luck! hehe**

**This will be a bunch of one-shots to do with the prompts. Enjoy!**

* * *

Day one: Gifts

"Lucy!" Natsu groaned. The girl in question huffed and turned her head. "We said we were sorry." He reasoned. She turned around to him. "Another months rent! You cost me another months rent!" She fumed. He bowed his head. She sighed and crossed her arms. "I'm going home." She then turned and stormed off towards her house. "Godamnit!" Natsu cursed. "Natsu!" He heard Happy call. "Yo Happy!" The blue exceed flew over to him. "What's wrong with Lucy?" Natsu ran his hand through his salmon hair. "She's mad cause she did get her months rent... again." Happy thought for a moment. "Well why not get her a gift to say sorry?" Natsu clicked his fingers. "That's a great idea! But what?" Happy pulled out something from his bag. "How about a fish?" Natsu shook his head. "Nah. Maybe you can can give her that." The blue cat smiled. "Aye!" Natsu placed a hand on his chin. "But what could i get her?"

"How about some jewellery? Girls love that stuff!" Lisanna said. Natsu thought. "Hmm."

"How about a kiss? I'm sure she'd love that!" Mira said with a very creepy smile plastered on her face. "Hehehe." Natsu laughed nervously backing away then running off.

"YOU TOUCH HER AND YOU DIE!" Erza shouted. "AYE SIR!" Natsu screamed running off.

"Well maybe you could get Lu-chan a book?" Levy suggested. Natsu dead panned. "Nah too boring." He then walked off. Levy glared at him. "Meanie."

"I don't care what it is just make sure she stays away from my Gray-Sama!" Juvia demanded. Natsu nodded. "Definitely no help here."

"I just don't know what to get her!" Natsu sighed. "I'm getting her a fish. That's all she needs!" Natsu placed his fist on his palm. "Of course! Happy you're a genius!" Natsu shouted hugging his best friend. "What is it Natsu?" He asked as the dragon slayer ran off. "You'll find out when we get there!" Happy flew after him. "Natsuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

Lucy sighed and plopped down at her desk. "That idiot." She suddenly noticed two presents on her coffee table. "Huh?" She got up and picked up the note. "From Happy?" She opened the badly wrapped, green and blue package. "A fish?" She smiled. That was just like Happy. She picked up the second note and gift.

_Lucy we're sorry for costing you your rent money again. And yes Levy is helping me write this. Happy gave me the idea of getting you a gift to say sorry. I hope you liked his present, he thought of it straight away. I, i had to do a bit of asking. I asked Lisanna and she said Jewellery but i knew you didn't really care about that stuff. Mira was being a pervert and wanted me to kiss you. But i knew you wouldn't want that considering what happened when we looked after Asuka. Levy suggested a book but you have loads of them plus it's boring. And Levy just hit me. Juvia just asked me to make sure you stayed away from Gray. Who cares about that popscicle anyway? I suddenly realised that you said you needed this a few days ago. I hope you like it! ~ Natsu, With help from Levy._

Lucy looked at the notebook in her hand. It was true she did need a new one. "He remembered." She smiled blushing. "That idiot." Yes he is an idiot. But he was her idiot.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. It was short i know but it was the best i could think of. See you on Day two!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next day! Yay! Hope you enjoyed the last one ****and i hope you enjoy this one!**

**Also thank you for the 4 followers and 2 favs helps alot guys thanks!**

* * *

Day 2: Vulnerable

Lucy's P.O.V

"Ugh!" I screamed. "What's wrong Lu-Chan?" Levy asked. I sighed. Truth be told i don't actually know. All of a sudden ever since, the 7 year gap, i can't seem to get Natsu out of my mind. It's like a movie clip suck on repeat. His face bleeping everytime i close my eyes, even when they are open. I think about his smile, his amazing smile and his eyes! He's just so... so...

"Lu-Chan?" Oh right i was talking to Levy. "Oh sorry just reading a good book at the moment and i'm kinda frustrated with the development between the two main characters." Levy smiled. "Oh is that why you were blushing? Did you read a naughty scene?" I'm blushing? I slapped my cheeks. "No! No! That's not it!" Levy tilted her head. "Then what is it?" I looked down. "Does it have something to do with Natsu-San?" I looked up a little too quickly and felt my cheeks flushing. "No! Of course not!" She smirked at me. "Ok. Maybe." She squealed. "Lu-Chan is in love!" She hugged me. "No i'm not!" I reasoned. "Who's Lucy in love with?" Well here comes the pink haired idiot. I puffed out my cheeks. "No one." I stood up. "I'm going home to take a bath. Don't follow me!" I scolded him as i walked past. God, why is my heart beating so fast?

I sat down in the bath and breathed out. What am i doing? If i think about it all the signs are there. Maybe i do love Natsu... "Nah! That's... stupid?" I splashed the water. "Ugh! Why is this so frustrating?!" I pouted. "Lucy?" I instantly froze. "I thought i told you not to follow me!" I heard him laugh. "Ah! Gomen, gomen! I was just worried." Ah! He was worried! Why won't my heart stop beating! "Do you want me to come in?" My face went completely red. "NO!" He laughed again. "I was kidding jeez. Well we'll be at the guild if you need us!" I sighed as i heard the door close. No way in hell that i love him.

I sighed as i did my usual hair style. I suddenly stopped and looked at my reflection. "I wonder if i should try something new..." I sighed and left my hair down. I then went over to my closet and pulled out a blue skirt and a white shirt that has a bow holding the top half together. I pulled on my knee high boots and looked at myself in the mirror. "I wonder is Natsu will notice." I froze for the fifth time that day. I felt my face flush red. "Ehhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I began to hit my head against the wall. "What - The - Hell -Are -You- Thinking?!" I sighed and left to go to the guild. "Why am i so nervous?!" I finally got to the guild to see the usual scene. Everyone fighting.

"Hey Lucy!" I turned and saw Erza and the other girls. I smiled and walked over. "You look very cute Lucy." Erza complemented me. I blushed and nodded. "Thank you." Levy smirked. "I wonder why you changed your look? Were you just tired and wanted to try something new or are we trying to impress a certain someone?" I blushed. "NO!" Natsu suddenly appeared. "Hey guys. Hey Lucy! Wah!" He was suddenly threw into Gray and they started fighting. I sighed again. He didn't notice. I frowned. Suddenly Happy picked me up. I looked down and saw that Jet and Droy were lying on top of eachother. "Thanks Happy!" I looked up and saw him struggling. "Lushi! Why are you so fat?!" I fumed. "Shut up you damn cat!" He dropped me and i fell on my butt. Fat? Is that really what i am? Am i that unwanted? I mean even my father didn't want me... Maybe that's why Natsu doesn't like me? I'm annoying?

I felt tears well up in my eyes. "Lu-Chan?" I looked up and saw Levy staring at me in concern. I shut my eyes and got up. I saw Natsu looking at me but i turned and ran away. I need to get home! What the hell was that?! I ran all through Magnolia until i came to my apartment. I quickly unlocked the door and walked inside. I finally collapsed on my bed and cried into my pillow. I hate everything. Atleast i want to. I want to hate Natsu but i can't. "That idiot!" I cried. "Who?" I jumped up and seen Natsu sitting beside my bed. "Ah!" I screamed. But he just tilted his head. "Hey Luce? Why are you crying?" He asked innocently. Curse him. "Why are you here?" He smiled. "Cause' i was worried obviously!" I sniffled him. "I didn't get a chance to say it but you look nice! Not when you're crying though." My heart exploded. I sniffled and hugged him. "You baka." I mumbled into his chest. He laughed and held me tighther.

Yeah I'm in love with Natsu Dragneel.

That's why i feel so vulnerable now.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I don't think they're very good but that's up for you to decide! Anyway R&R and l8r!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! Another day it is. Anyway thanks for all the favs and follows etc... 3rd day so far jeez it's going fast. I have also uploaded these chapters to my tumblr. Fairytailgurl15! That's all for now and let's get on with it! Enjoy!**

* * *

Day 3: Ribbon

Lucy had always had a weird thing for collecting ribbons. Ribbons off of cakes, presents anything. She always took them because she thought they look nice or she wanted to wear them in her hair, for her usual hair style. But it looks like she's not the only one who likes putting ribbons in her hair.

*sigh* "I wonder where Natsu is he wasn't at the guild..." Lucy huffed as she walked home. "He wouldn't have gone on a job without me... Would he?" She pondered as she walked along the edge of the river. The usual guys in the boat called over for her to be careful like always. "Nah! He wouldn't do that.." Suddenly an image of when Herself and Natsu had looked after Asuka came to mind. "Ah!" She blushed. She shook her head. "Now's not the time to be thinking about this. I have to find that idiot!"

She walked into her apartment and chucked her keys on the table. "I'm home." She called not expecting an answer. "Yo Lucy!" "Lushi!" Said girl fell over anime style. "Ehhhhh?!" She ran into the kitchen and froze. Her ribbons were scattered all over the counter and sitting on top of the counter was Asuka. But that's not what Lucy cover her mouth to keep from laughing. It was the fact that Natsu had lots of ribbons tied in his hair. "I was just looking after Asuka where have you... been ... all day?" Natsu trailed off as he looked at Lucy who was now turning purple. "Lucy?" He asked tilting his head to the side. She couldn't hold it in anymore, it was coming out. "HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!" She burst out laughing. She jumped up and down pointing.

"Ehhhh?!" Natsu screamed at the sudden outburst. "What's so funny?!" Lucy pointed at him. He quickly ran into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. His face immediately turned red. "Ahh!" He cried. Lucy looked at Asuka who was almost in tears. Her eyes widened. "Asuka what's wrong?" The young girl whimpered. "You don't like what i did to his hair?" Lucy smiled. "That's not it." Asuka tilted her head. "Then what?" Lucy smiled wider and patted her head. "You did a good job. He looks so pretty i had to laugh." Asuka smiled. "Yatta!" Lucy giggled and picked up the girl, spun her around and sat her on her hip. "How about some ice cream?" Asuka put her hands up. "Yay! Ice cream!".

Natsu stood watching at the door. "Hey Natsu what's wrong? You have a creepy smile on your face." Happy asked. Natsu smiled more. "It's nothing it's just Lucy would make a great mother huh?" Happy snickered. "You liiikkke her!" Natsu blushed. "That's not it!" He cried. "Oi! You two shut up or no ice cream!" Lucy called. Natsu and Happy looked at eachother and grinned. "Ice creammmm!" They screamed running over to Lucy and Asuka.

Later that day...

"Ah!" Lucy sighed lieing on her bed. "I'm pooped!" She closed her eyes. "Yeah me too." She screamed and fell off the bed. "Huh? Lucy you ok?" Natsu... Lucy got up off the floor. "What are you doing here?!" Natsu smiled. "I needed to return these." He held up the ribbons. Lucy sighed. "Fine just put them on the table then leave." She turned around and headed for the kitchen. Suddenly she felt Natsu playing with her hair. "Oi!" She was about to turn but he stopped her. "Stay still." She blushed. His voice was soft and low as if he was trying to calm her down. She relaxed her shoulders and waited for him to finish. "There! Sorry if it's bad." Lucy went and looked in her mirror. He had just basically tied up her hair like usual. She smiled. "It's looks good." Natsu grinned and hugged her from behind. "Of course it does. You're wearing it." He whispered in her ear.

He let go and ran to the window. "See ya tomorrow Luce!" He grinned then left. Lucy held her heart. _Of course it does. You're wearing it. _"That idiot.." She looked in the mirror again. Her hair was really poorly done. "Oh well." She grinned. Oh she was definatley proud of her ribbon collection.

* * *

**hahhahahaha! I have a plan for the last prompt to - you know what i won't spoil it. I hope you liked it. I actually have a thing for collecting ribbons so this is where my idea came from. Not that you probably care just wanted to get it out there. Anyway hope you enjoyed and i'll see you'll tomorrow! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here it is day 4! It's going fast huh? Anyway thank you for all the follows and faves so enjoy!**

* * *

Nalu week Day 4: Promise

Natsu knelt shaking as he held future Lucy close to his chest. Tears poured down his cheeks as future Lucy gave her least breath. Ultear and Meredy looked at the two in sympathy. "Lucy…" He cried. He sniffled and looked down at the girl he loved, the future version of the girl he loved. "This won't happen… I promise. I promise I will save you!" He screamed. He sniffled and wiped his tears. He then placed her hand on her chest. "I promise." He then got up and left ready to seek revenge. But he didn't know present Lucy had heard the whole thing.

Later…

Lucy looked down as future Lucy's diary disappeared. Her eyes welled up and she was reminded of the promise she heard Natsu make. She walked over to where the pink haired boy was standing and she wrapped her arms around him from behind. "Eh? Luce?" She hugged him tighter. "Thank you. Thank you for saving me." Natsu smiled and his eyes shadowed. He gently held her hand as she hugged him. "I would do anything for you. I promise…"

* * *

**This is pretty short so I may write another one to satisfy our Nalu feels! C ya soon**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the second one! Take 2! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Day 4: Promise take 2

"Natsu!" Lucy called tears streaming down her cheeks. "I promised I protect you didn't i?" Lucy's eyes widened. "But-" Natsu cut her off. "No buts… Pfft butts. Sorry but I can't break my promise." And with those words said he ran forward and went to face the dragons that were currently attacking Crocus. Lucy looked around but she couldn't find him, she suddenly thought of the promise he made and when he made it.

Earlier In life…

"Ahhhh!" Lucy cried as she was being chased by some bandits…. Wait I may have to go back further to begin the story. *rewind sound*

It was a breezing evening in Magnolia. All was right with the world. *Crash* Well as write as it can be in the guild of the one and the only. "Fairy Tail!" The guild was lively as ever and they were having yet another party for god knows what. Lucy smiled and looked around. "Aw. Good old Fairy Tail." She giggled as she saw Natsu asleep. "Idiot. I should buy a new book." She said aloud, because that had so much to do with the subject. She looked in her purse then screamed waking up the sleeping dragon slayer. "What is it Lucy?" He looked over and saw her gaping at her purse. "I have no money!" She screeched. "My rent is also due!" She sighed and banged her head on the table. "Grrr!" Natsu laughed. "Don't worry we'll just go on a quest! Happy?" Natsu asked the blue exceed. "Aye sir!" He came back later with a quest. "Alright! Let's go!"

*Fast forward*

"Ahhhh!" Lucy cried as she was being chased by some bandits. "I hate you Happy!" She sqeaked as she twisted her ankle. "Ah!" She felt to the ground. "Crap!" She tried to get up but fell back down again. "Crud!" She began crawling but stopped when a axe appeared infront of her face. "Where do you think you're going blondie?" One of the bandits picked her up by her hair and chuckled. "I'm sure we could have some fun with you." He purred. Lucy whimpered. Natsu. "OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Suddenly Lucy was thrown to the ground. She looked up to see Natsu. "YOU WILL TOUCH HER OVER MY. DEAD. BODY!" He growled as flames consumed his body. "Natsu..." Lucy smiled.  
Natsu punched the guy in the face and he fell down in one shot. Lucy smiled. "Yay Natsu!" She heard Happy call. Suddenly she was hoisted up and thrown at a wall. Her whole world going black... A while later she felt her eyes opening. "Ugh." Her head really hurt. "Lucy!" She opened her eyes and saw Natsu. He has blood on his head. "Hey Lucy? Are you ok?" He stopped when Lucy reached up and wiped the blood from his forehead. "Baka. You got hurt protecting me again..." He leant into her hand. "I will always protect you. I promise!"

Present...

"NATSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Lucy fell to her knees crying. "Natsuu.." She whimpered. Suddenly she heard something land infront of her. She looked up and saw Natsu's scarf... Natsu's bloody scarf. Lucy's pupils dilated. "No... Natsu.." She hiccuped and picked ,the scarf stained with blood up and held it to her chest. "Natsuuu." She cried. "NATSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" She then fell onto her side sobbing. The words of his promise echoing in her head.

* * *

**Hope you liked it sorry it was so sad! See you tomorrow! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo minna! Day 5 is here and Nalu week is almost over. Sad face i hope you guys are all still enjoying paying tribute to this ship and are enjoying making stuff. This is day 5's prompt enjoy!**

* * *

Day 5: Dare

Team Natsu and others were sitting in the guild playing a friendly game of truth or dare. "Fuck you Metal head!" Well almost friendly. "So Levy what will it be truth or dare?" Lucy asked smirking. Levy blushed, she knew what was coming. "Yeah Levy pick. You know you can't get out of it either way." Cana joined in. "Huh?I don't get it." Natsu said. Gray laughed and patted his shoulder. "Don't worry." Natsu pouted. "DON'T TOUCH ME ASSHOLE!" He shouted. "So Levy?" Levy sighed. "Truth." Lucy squealed and turned to Cana. They whispered to eachother for a few minuted before turning back to Levy. "Is it true you like Gajeel?" Levy flushed and looked over to the iron dragon slayer who was at the other side of the guild with Lily. "Truth Levy remember?" Levy closed her eyes. "Yes." Lucy squealed and hugged the poor girl. "Ehh? How can you like metalhea-!" Lucy hit him on the head. "Idiot don't tell the whole guild." Natsu pouted again."OK. It's my turn to start!" Cana announced.

"20.." Gray smiled. "21." Natsu sighed. "Yo Natsu Truth or dare?" Gray asked. Natu got up. "Dare! I ain't no pussy!" Gray smirked formulating a plan in his head. "Ok. I dare you to kiss Lucy." Natsu's face went blank. "EHHHHH?!" Lucy blushed. Cana laughed and Levy giggled. "Now you know how i felt." The blue haired girl whispered to her friend. Lucy blushed more. "This is different!" Natsu sighed and crossed his arms. "Ok. i ain't gonna back done ice princess!" Gray smirked. Natsu turned to Lucy and grabbed her shoulders. "OI! Nats-!" She was cut off when he pressed his lips to hers. She blinked for a few seconds then slowly melted into it. The pairs faces were glowing red.

They separated breathing heavily and looked at eachother. "Oi Natsu!" Gray said. "What?" Natsu asked. "I didn't say you have to kiss her on the lips!" Gray laughed. Natsu's face turned red. "YOU ASSHOLE!" Natsu got up and began fighting with Gray. Lucy blushed as Cana and Levy appeared. "So how was it?" Cana smirked. Lucy looked down. "It was nice..." This time Levy squealed and hugged her.

Yep Truth and Dare is now her favourite game.

* * *

**Sort i know but yeah. Hope you liked it and i'll c u guys tmrrw!**


End file.
